First Kiss And First Date
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: In 1995: Max Reynolds unexpectedly kisses his science lab partner (and future wife): Alicia and realizes he is falling in love with her. In 2020: Sydney Reynolds unexpectedly kisses her best friend Olive and realizes she's falling in love with her. Two stories from two different decades, but both deal with the timeless concept of falling in love with your soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer 2020:**

-Sydney Reynolds was competing in a swim team match and was in the middle of the final round of a major competition. Among other people, her best friend Olive sat in the stands watching her swim. Olive competed earlier (and lost) and was still in her swim team outfit but didn't change because she didn't want to miss a second of Sydney competing. Olive watched with so much eagerness to see her best friend win. And then she saw it. Sydney won. Many people jumped up and cheered for Sydney but none louder than Olive. Sydney then got out of the water and caught her breath. Olive ran up to Sydney.

Olive: SYDNEY! YOU WON! YOU WON!

Sydney: I know! Thank you for cheering me on every step of the way Olive.

Olive: Anything for you Sydney.

-And then suddenly the two moved their faces towards each other quickly and kissed the other on the lips. Suddenly the two moved their faces away from each other and looked at each other with expressions of shock. Their arms were stuck in the formation they were in when they kissed. The two both turned their bodies around and walked away from the other person as quick as possible. The two both walked away from each other as they spoke softly to themselves.

Sydney: Why did I just do that? What was I thinking? Why did I kiss her? Why did I kiss my best friend of all things!?

Olive: Why did just do that? She's my best friend in the whole world. Why would I do something so insane like that!?

**Summer 1995:**

_-Max and his science lab partner Alicia were standing near a science project of theirs as they saw several judges at the front of the auditorium they were in, getting ready to speak._

_Alicia: I'm feeling nervous Max. We've come so far. It would stink to get only second place in the county science fair._

_Max: Relax Alicia. We've been lab partners in science class every semester for three years. When have I ever let you down?_

_Alicia: Well there was that one time..._

_Max: Anyway, baking soda volcano are always a crowd pleaser. But they way you made the lava come out in multiple colors is what nailed our win. You'll see._

_-The two then became silent as one of the judges held out a microphone and spoke._

_Judge: And the winner of the county science fair is... Max Reynolds and Alicia Fuentes with their outstanding Rainbow Volcano._

_-People began to clap and cheer as Alicia jumped up for a moment._

_Alicia: Oh my gosh! We won! We won!_

_Max: I can't believe it. We really did._

_-Then suddenly the two moved their faces towards each other quickly and kissed the other on the lips. Suddenly the two moved their faces away from each other and looked at each other with expressions of shock. Their arms were stuck in the formation they were in when they kissed. The two both turned their bodies around and turned away from the other person as quick as possible. Both of their faces had now turned red._

_Alicia: Umm. We better go up and get our award._

_Max: Yeah. Um... we should._

**Summer 2020:**

-Sydney was laying on her bed still and silent with a look of confusion and uncertainty on her face. Suddenly the door opened and Sydney's father: Max stepped in.

Max: Hey sweety. Dinner is ready. Are you... Sydney? What's wrong?

-Sydney then covered her face with a pillow and then began to mumble speak through it.

Sydney: Everything!

Max: Okay Syd. It can't be that bad.

-Sydney then took the pillow off her face and sat up as Max sat next to her.

Sydney: It's just... you think you know how the world works. But then in a flash... you realize it was all wrong. My image of what I thought reality is has just crumbled and been destroyed.

Max: That does sound pretty serious. Is it all-right if I ask what happened?

Sydney: I don't know dad. This might be more of a grandma kind of conversation.

Max: Hey. That's fine. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to...

-Sydney then with a look of desperate need to share what was on her mind, then cut Max of and yelled...

Sydney: I kissed somebody yesterday!

-Max's eyes suddenly widened but he remained calm.

Max: Oh? Well... you _are_ a teenager now so... I guess this was gonna happen sooner or later. But hey. I'm sure I can help.

Sydney: I... I wish you could dad. But... I think this is strictly a girl thing.

Max: Are you sure? Because if you kissed a guy, it's okay to...

Sydney: I didn't kiss a guy. I kissed Olive.

-Max's eyes then widened more.

Max: Oh. Well... I guess this sure explains a lot.

Sydney: What do you mean?

-Max then composed himself a bit and put an arm around Sydney.

Max: I totally get how you feel. The pain only increases the closer you are to somebody. And aside from me and grandma, there's no one you're closer to Olive. So I'm sure this is confusing for you.

Sydney: I... it's just... I don't know why it happened. We did it at the same time. We were both excited after I won my swim match and... oh my gosh. I don't know why we both did that. I am so messed up in the head right now.

Max: You're just confused Sydney. It's okay. You're still growing up, and still trying to figure out your identity and what you really want in life. But how does Olive feel? Is she feeling as confused right now?

Sydney: I... I don't know. I haven't talked to her since it happened.

Max: Well you're never gonna figure out the next step you're supposed to take with her unless you talk with her. Whenever you consider anything, you need as much information as you possibly can on the subject. And not talking to the main subject involved in this situation isn't gonna help anything.

-Sydney then leaned her head on her dad's shoulder as she began to talk again.

Sydney: Dad. I don't understand anything I'm feeling right now. I don't know if I'm supposed to feel happy, or feel upset with Olive, or feel upset about me, or feel angry about...

Max: Hey. It's gonna be okay. You can talk to Olive tomorrow and take the next step in your life then. But tonight... can you just stay right here and be my baby girl for a little bit longer?

-Sydney hugged Max as tears began to appear in both of their years.

Sydney: Dad... you know I love you, right?

Max: Yeah. I do. And just remember. No matter what happens, you can always come back to me or your grandma at any time no matter what happens.

**Summer 1995:**

_-Max laid on his bed throwing a small basketball up and down in the air. Suddenly Max's mom Judy walked into the room carrying a small tray of food._

_Judy: Hey Max. Still sick? I brought you up a nice lunch anyway._

_-Max turned his head away from his mother as he spoke._

_Max: I don't want anything mom._

_-Judy then put the tray of food down and sat on the bed next to Max._

_Judy: You wanna talk about it?_

_Max: You wouldn't understand._

_Judy: Well you're my son. So I think I'm smart enough to know you don't have a stomach bug, and instead are dealing with your first real romance issues._

_-Max then sat up with a stunned look on his face and looked at his mother._

_Max: How did you know?_

_Judy: I can read emotions pretty well in people's faces. Plus, Alicia's mother told me she saw you two kiss and I haven't seen you two hang out together since._

_-Max sighed as Judy began to look more concerned._

_Judy: You wanna talk about it?_

_Max: It's just... me and Alicia. I.. I'm just mad because it looks like our friendship is over._

_Judy: What are you talking about? Aside from Leo, you hang out with Alicia more than anybody else. Why would you say your friendship is over?_

_Max: Because kissing and romance only leads to heart break in our family. Grandma was friends with Grandpa but as soon as they got married, they got divorced. You and dad were friends but as soon as you let romance enter the picture, you two ended up breaking up. And that's how it's gonna be with me and Alicia. It's all destined to crumble apart now._

_Judy: Max, listen. Your grandma and I made mistakes. But I have to admit something. We weren't very close with the men we married._

_Max: Huh?_

_Judy: Yeah. I mean... I thought I was in love with your father when I married him but... we just liked the idea of being liked. We just wanted to feel touched, pleasured, and be given attention by the other. Your father wasn't my best friend. I just liked having him by my side. When we broke up, your grandma told me it was the same mistake she made with your grandfather. And me and your dad weren't friends for a long time. We were together for less than three years before he left. It wasn't romance that was the unstable element in our relationships. It was the foundation of our friendship from the very beginning that was unstable._

_Max: So what are you trying to tell..._

_Judy: I'm trying to tell you that me and your father didn't know each other well when we jumped into our romance. But you and Alicia... you've been classmates for over five years and have been science lab partners for over three. You trust each other, support each other, and are completely loyal to one another._

_Max: So, are you saying that I should..._

_Judy: I'm not saying you should do anything Max. But don't assume a kiss means the end of one of your best friendships in your life._

_-Max sighed for a moment but then had a more certain look on his face._

_Max: Mom... is it all-right if I give Alicia a call?_

**Summer 2020:**

-Sydney sat in her room alone on her bed. Then she heard a knock on the door.

Sydney: Come in.

-The door opened and Olive walked in. The two girls were completely silent as Olive slowly sat next to Sydney. Eventually Olive spoke.

Olive: Sydney... we need to talk.

Sydney: Yeah. Olive... do... do you... do you remember when we first met?

Olive: Yeah. I had just moved to town, and you were the only girl in school that would hang out with me.

Sydney: Well that's because you were the first girl that made me feel good inside after my mom died. Everyone else just wanted to give me sympathy and check up on me. You were the first girl that treated me like... well... a real girl again.

Olive: Well why wouldn't I? I came from a home full of chaos and brothers always causing trouble. You Sydney... became like my ray of sunshine that showed me the world doesn't have to be insanity all of the time. Sydney... I always want us to be be best friends. I never want that to change.

Sydney: I don't want that to change either Olive.

Olive: So... about that thing that happened a week ago. That thing where we...

Sydney: Kissed?

Olive: Yeah.

Sydney: So... what were thinking when you...

Olive: I'm not sure. I was happy you won the swim meet. I was so proud of you. I've always been proud of you Sydney. Your happiness is my happiness. Wether it's helping you or just cheering you on, I love seeing you smile. And to see you obtain the highest sports honor of you life, it made me so happy that I couldn't just cheer or hug you. So I... kissed you.

Sydney: Yeah. I guess I was feeling so happy to have you there with me it just... kind of happened to. But... why did we kiss?

Olive: Sydney... why did you give me a friendship ring a couple years ago?

Sydney: Because we're gonna be together forever.

Olive: Why are we gonna be together forever?

Sydney: Because... we love each other. There's no one else I want by my side more than you. You're the only person I want to sit next to in class, you're the only friend I want to hug, hold hands with, or be comforted by. But... what do we do next?

-The two both looked away from each other slightly and out into space for a minute. Finally Olive spoke.

Olive: We keep hanging out like we always do. But on top of that, maybe we can... try some new things... alone... like dinner at a fancy place and then go dancing and maybe we'll...

Sydney: Maybe we'll what?

Olive: Maybe we'll feel something. And maybe we'll do something else we never thought we'd do to the other. If we don't do anything different, then things will continue as always.

Sydney: And if we do something new? If we express our love to each other in a new way, what do we...

-Olive put her hand on Sydney's chin and smiled as she spoke.

Olive: Then we'll keep talking and figure things out from there.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_*Author's Note - Hey all. Hope you all are enjoying my first Sydney to the Max fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys the subtle message this story has in that it shows that whether your are straight or gay/lesbian, falling in love isn't so different despite whatever side you're on. Also, full disclosure: I originally used the name "Sabrina" for Sydney's mom when writing this story, back when the show didn't tell us her name. Once the show did reveal it though, I went back and edited this.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer 2020:**

-Max and Judy were sitting in the living room as Sydney walked in very dressed up. She had a sleeveless black and white dress on, her hair tied back in a pony-tail, and she had lipstick on with a little makeup.

Sydney: Hi grandma. Hi dad.

Max: Wow Syd. Looking real nice. I didn't know there was a school dance tonight.

Sydney: There's not.

Judy: Then what are you dressed up for?

-Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Judy quickly got up and opened it. At the door was Olive who was also very dressed up. She wore a very light sleeveless dress with a collar and had most of her hair in a ponytail except for some of her bangs.

Judy: Oh, hi Olive.

Olive: Hi Grandma Judy. Is Sydney home? We're both going out tonight.

Judy: Oh. With who else?

Olive: No one. Just us.

-Sydney walked towards the door.

Sydney: I'm here. Well lets go. I'll be back by ten guys. See ya.

-Sydney and Olive then held hands as they walked out. Judy then looked at Max with a little smile on her face.

Judy: Wait a minute. Are... are Sydney and Olive...

-Max smiled as Judy went over to sit next to him.

Max: It looks that way.

Judy: Aww. Did you see how they were holding hands when they walked out the door together? It reminds me so much of when you and Alicia went on your first date.

Max: You really think so?

**Summer 1995:**

_-Young Max and Alicia stood looking a bit nervous together as Judy stood in front of them taking a picture in the living room. Max was wearing a tuxedo while Alicia was wearing a long white dress._

_Judy: Aww. You two look so cute together._

_Max: Yeah, yeah mom. Whatever. We'll be back by teen. See ya._

_-Max and Alicia then walked out of the house together and then down the sidewalk as they began to talk._

_Alicia: Thanks for inviting me to go to the movies with you._

_Max: Hey. It's no big deal. Now come on. We gotta make it to the bus stop if we're gonna make it to the theater on time._

**Summer 2020:**

-Sydney and Olive were walking down a sidewalk while holding hands. The two looked at each other as they walked and smiled.

Olive: So this new restaurant is right down the street?

Sydney: Yeah. It was my mom and dad's favorite place to eat at.

Olive: Cool. Um... you know Sydney... I... I'm not really certain about what we're about to do.

Sydney: Me neither. In fact, I don't think anyone is certain if what we're doing is the right thing to do right now. You wanna continue anyway?

Olive: Yeah. Lets see where this road goes...

**Summer 1995:**

_-Max and Alicia were sitting in the back of a bus silent. Alicia's hand was touching the seat space between the two. Max noticed this and slowly began to move his hand towards Alicia's. But then suddenly there was a loud shot sound and the bus shook. A panicked Alicia grabbed a hold of Max._

_Alicia: What's going on!?_

_-The bus driver then stopped the bus and stood up._

_Bus Driver: Calm down. Sounds like the tire got flat. I'll see what I can do._

_-As the bus driver got out of the bus, Max and Alicia turned to look at each other in the eyes._

_Max: Um... it looks like we're gonna miss the movie. Sorry._

_Alicia: Well... it's okay. Maybe I'll get to finish my book then._

_Max: What book?_

_-Alicia then pulled out of her bag she had, a small book._

_Alicia: It's a book by Sydney Taylor. She writes these amazing stories about immigrant children who came to the United States that were based on her and her families' experiences. The way she writes is so amazing. I was just about to start another one of her books tonight._

_Max: Really? Sounds kind of cool. You mind if we read it together while we wait here?_

_-Alicia smiled as she saw Max's interest was sincere._

_Alicia: Sure._

**Summer 2020:**

-Sydney and Olive arrived at a fancy restaurant that also operated as an all age dance club. The two were brought to a small booth and sat next to one another. As they waited for the food, they listened to the music being sung in the club along with watching the dancing going on. As they sat, Sydney put an arm up and put it around Olive's neck. Olive turned her head so her face was just inches from Sydney's.

Sydney: Is it okay if I put my arm...

Olive: Yeah. It's fine.

-Olive then slowly moved one of her hands and had it gently touch Sydney's upper leg. With her other free hand, Sydney moved it so it went under Olive's hand. The two embraced each other's hand and wrapped their fingers around each other. The two then looked right into each other's eyes. As they did, Olive's breathing got heavier. They moved their faces closer together. Then suddenly Olive let go of Sydney's hand and turned away quickly. Suddenly she pulled a muscle.

Olive: Ow! Ow! Moved too fast. Pulled a muscle, Ow. My shoulder.

Sydney: Here, I can help.

-Sydney then put both of her hands on Olive's shoulders and began to massage them. Olive titled her head up and began to close her eyes as she enjoyed what Sydney was doing to her. Sydney rubbed the top and back of Olive's shoulders along with the back area of Olive's neck. Then Sydney began to put her arms around Olive as she began to rub the front of her shoulders. Suddenly Olive's hands bolted up and she grabbed onto Sydney's hands with her own. Olive turned her head as far as she could towards Sydney's. Sydney moved her head a bit to be in better view of Olive's eyes.

Sydney: Olive, what's wrong?

Olive: I... I... I think we should check on what's taking our food so long.

Sydney: Olive, they said it would take 30 minutes to prepare. It's been only five. We should... Ooo. I can't believe it. They're playing "Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing. Olive, we HAVE to dance to that. Remember when we learned the moves back in fifth grade?

Olive: Well yeah but...

-Sydney then stood up and grabbed Olive's right hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Sydney then continued to hold onto Olive's right hand as she put her other hand behind Olive's neck. Olive then put her left hand around Olive's back. The two began to dance together as their legs moved in perfect unison together. Then as they danced, Sydney couldn't help but sing to the words of the song.

Sydney: Because... I had, the time of my liiiiiife.

-As Sydney sang, Olive's eyes could do nothing else but look at Sydney. She had a simple smile and look of amazement on her face. But then Sydney leaned forward and got a little more goofy.

Sydney: It's the truuuth. And I owe it all to you Olive.

-Olive suddenly tilted her head back and laughed a bit. Then Olive moved her head forward and rested it on Sydney's shoulder. Olive then closed her eyes and just smiled over the feelings that she was experiencing. Sydney continued to dance slowly as she held Olive close and just looked on at the world while smiling.

Sydney: Thanks for dancing with me Olive.

Olive: Anything you want Sydney.

-The two eventually sat back down to have dinner. After that, Sydney got up to go to the bathroom. While by herself for a few minutes, Olive stood up and just watched the other people present dancing. Then Olive felt Sydney sneak up on her. Sydney put her right arm around Olive as she gently pushed her face against the left side of Olive's head and put her left hand on Olive's left shoulder. Olive didn't even look at Sydney as she just smiled and moved both of her hands up and gently touched Sydney's fingers. Sydney moved her body right up against Olive as she smiled more than ever. The two remained still in this position for several minutes as they just slowly rocked back and forth to the music. Then Olive finally turned her head so her face was right in front of Sydney's. And then it happened. Sydney and Olive kissed one another. But instead of just a second, this kiss lasted for over half a minute. The two eventually moved their faces away from each other and then smiled.

Olive: Are we still friends forever?

Sydney: For the rest of our lives. Till death do us part.

Olive: Then I guess we have nothing to be afraid of. I love you Sydney.

Sydney: I love you too Olive.

-The two nestled their heads together as the night continued.

**Summer 1995:**

_-Max and Alicia were walking down a sidewalk together in the dark as they both looked happy together._

_Max: So you're sure it's okay with you if I borrow this book?_

_Alicia: Yes. I own three copies of every Sydney Taylor book. One for my own pleasure reading, one to share with friends, and one I keep in a vault so there will always be a copy for future generations to read._

_Max: You're really into this Sydney Taylor aren't you?_

_Alicia: Yeah, I kind of am. I am so definitely naming my daughter if I ever have one after her._

_Max: Fine by me._

_-Alicia suddenly began to blush as she made a little smile at Max._

_Alicia: What?_

_-Max suddenly began to blush as well as he looked very nervous now._

_Max: Oh, I mean... well I know we've only got out once now but... you know... if we ever one day... I mean who knows what will happen to either of us? But if we ever did..._

_-Alicia interrupted Max by moving her face forward and instantly kissed Max on the lips. Max simply stood surprised as he let Alicia push her lips against his. After several seconds, Alicia moved her face away. The expression on her face was one of complete happiness now._

_Alicia: Thanks for letting me do that. Um... my house is right here so... good night._

_-Alicia then ran off towards her home's front door. Max simply watched Alicia walk away as he smiled and talked softly to himself._

_Max: Well... I guess if I ever have a daughter, I know what her name's gonna be now._

**THE END**


End file.
